Bound to You
by ArinyaItaril
Summary: -Live a better life for me,Maitimo. -I'm sorry,Auriel,I didn't follow your advice.But when you meet me at Mandos's hall,don't blame me for cause I am Feanorian,I cannot decide my own fate. A short story about Maedhros.I own nothing but the OFC and the mistakes in my fic. It's a bit hard for me to I'll be glad if you give me some advice.Hope you enjoy reading.


At that time he is twenty years older than her. How funny, a forty-year old young elf didn't beat a twenty-year old elf maiden. After some perfect fighting rounds, He paid less attention at one moment. Then the slim and graceful girl slipped away under his arm. The glittering golden hair of the maid and the argent light of the sword dazzled him. He seemed to see the light of Laurelin and Telperion joined together and turned into a shining stream.

Later he knew that the girl's father was the captain of Feanor's guard, as well as his fencing teacher.

From then on they did almost everything together. They practiced fencing, played happily, exchanged interesting things. He accompanied her to pruned her flowers. She wandered with him beyond Tirion. How happy they were in those innocent days. She held his hands and took him out of the ball secretly. They lied down together on the soft grass and looked up at the starry sky. The night wind blew his gorgeous hair softly, his russetish hair fluttered in the cool air like the burning fire. She quietly lied beside him and watched him dozed off with a smile she didn't even noticed. With the smile on her lips, she gently blew away the grass stains on his hair.

She never denied that a part of her heart always belonged to him.

He needed to admit that he really couldn't live without her.

But she couldn't admit, for she was only the daughter of the royal guard's captain. But he was a prince.

But he must deny, for his father absolutely hated the Vanyar elves.

The light of the Two Trees of Valinor was suddenly extinguished. The inky and thick darkness swallowed everything. And all of a sudden the firebrands were lit up one by one. With the flame he pulled out his sword and the seven brothers bumped their swords together. The argent flash of the well-made blades froze the air. His father's oath lingered around his ears. From the moment on, he had no choice but went on the road to the Middle-Earth with the curse. There was no returning.

He was forced to betray his cognations. His father and brothers fought with the Teleri. The scarlet blood was everywhere but the only thing he could do was watching. His father and brothers burnt the elven ships, he could do nothing but stood behind. Afterwards, it was him who stuck the sharp sword in his cognations' bodies.

There was no brighter ways for him, for he is the first son of Feanor. He was destined to undertake the curse because of the oath his father had made. How he hoped to bear all the sins to make his younger brothers safe.

But she was always there for him.

His father burnt the ships. She was so angry and insupportably that she wanted to went back and crossed the Helcaraxe with the Second Family who has been cheated. He knew her so well that he has foresaw that. So he has already put some pills which helped elves fell asleep easily in her water.

He carried her on the back and followed his father to go on the road, which led the Noldo to the deeper and darker chasm.

Years later, he knew the bleeding curse finally fell upon them. He was hung at the cliff of Angband. Under his feet there was the deepest and darkest chasm he has never seen before. With fear, regret, shame, anger and hate he deeply felt helpless. No one here to save him. But she came. She kept crying, bleeding and calling his name when she tried to climb the steep mountain. She tried hard to grasped at the sharp stones to climb up, but it didn't seem easy. She fell to the ground many a time. It's really dangerous because the keen stones were everywhere at the feet of the mountain. But she never gave up. She clenched her teeth and climbed again and again. When she reached the top she used out all of her strength. But at once, instead of resting, she leant over and fed him water even she might fell accidentally.

She kept feeding him and crying. She cried and told him to hold on. She cried and promised him she would took him out of here.

He opened his eyes and found she was there. There were so many bloodstains and wounds over her body. It made his heart ache. He felt his heart was bleeding as well.

Then the most famous and honorable thing happened. Historians remember the story forever and praise the courage and friendship. His valiant cousin came. Fingon cut away his cousin right arm which was locked tightly and took him and her back. As soon as they arrived at the campsite, she came to him. Then she was busy helping to take care of him. She didn't even care for herself.

He thought about marriage. Since his father has died, then he could marry her.

But he couldn't. He failed to against his father. Even if his father has died, even if she has saved his life.

Finally he told her: I do think of you as more than just the captain of my guard.

Her answer was surprising: I donnot need sympathy.

He could not help but smile: So can you explain what you has said to my brother, I am your light, your soul, your dream and your life?

She tried to say something back but she failed. Her face suddenly turned red and she couldn't help lowing her head.

He smiled and put his left arm around her gently. His fingers ran through her shining blonde hair and kissed her then.

From then on, those days were the best, the sweetest and most valuable memories for them.

Because of his missing right arm, he didn't get used to do things in the beginning .So she helped him did up his gorgeous red hair. She helped him wrote letters and helped him went on patrol, though he didn't tell her that he has already got used to doing these things with his left arm.

But the wonderful and sweet days always seems to ran so fast.

Especially for him, a cursed killer, a Feanorian who started kinslayings twice on end.

He never forgot what an irascible and just soldier she was.

So after the Second Kinslaying, he tried hard to find and save the two Sindarin princes in Doriath with fear and compunction, though the parents of the princes has been killed because of him.

He never thought that she would came.

But in fact she came. She knelt there by his side, her body against his body, her hands upon his shoulders. She kept telling him not to blame himself because he didn't support to do so.

He almost wanted to cry: After all I've done this.

But she neither cried nor spoke. She just opened arms to held him tight, like a mother was comforting her child.

Just like they did after the Battle of Sudden Flame. His dearest cousin, Fingon, dead on the battlefield gloriously. Suddenly he felt nothing but the saddest heartbreak. Tears just couldn't help rolling down his eyes. She was with him without any words. She offered a shoulder to him though she tried hard not to let her shoulders tremble.

He didn't expect that she would come when he started the Third Kinslaying.

The truth was that she didn't come as he thought. Because of his way to get the Silmarils, she has a quarrel with him and left Himring alnoe with sadness and anger. He tried to get her back, but the anger and shame also burnt in him. All he could do was watching her leave. A view of her back was gradually out of sight in the cold frosty bitter wind. At last, the winter mist of Himring warded off his gaze.

The Silmaril, the most beautiful diamond which made so many Noldo elves get the cruelest curse and destroyed so many countries and families, was now burning tempestouously in his hand. Pains rushed into every nerve of his body and ran to his brain with the blood. His heart was on the edge of breaking down and he really couldn't stand this kind of scorching hot and pain.

He understood at last. The sons of Feanor no longer deserved the pure Silmarils. He has already sunk completely, just like his father.

Suddenly so many scenes ran through his mind. Hopelessly he wished to see his most beloved elves again. He wanted his brothers, his parents, Fingon and she to stand by him. But they have all gone with the wind, like those sweet memories.

He finally understood. Maybe it was the fate of Feanorians.

He could not stand all these pains at all. Sadness and despair hit his heart and drowned his grasped the Silmaril in his hand. The desperate heat and ache filled his blood. His last will broke totally. He strained every nerve to rush to a chasm without any thoughts.

But all at once a golden light flashed across his eyes. Blonde hair touched his arm swiftly. Once again she ran through his arm and tried her best to grab the Silmaril. Then she rushed toward to the chasm. She never ran so fast before.

She stood at cliffside and moved her mouth. He heard it clearly：Maitimo, my love, live a better life for me.

His tears couldn't help running down from his eyes. It was the second and the last time for him to cry. He began to shout with tears on his face：Forgive me, Auriel! Do you still want to be my bride?

But she could hear nothing. All she could hear was the bitter and wuthering wind.

But suddenly she felt the peace of mind and happiness. She smiled. Just like long time ago underneath the stars, she blew away the grass stains in his hair patiently and looked at his peaceful and gentle face as he slept. The night wind in summer was cool and pure. The wind quietly blew her hair. The red hair and the blonde hair twined together softly in the beautiful starlight of Tirion.

The only thing she didn't know was that he still jumped into the chasm, right behind her.

My love, if you meet me at Mandos's hall, don't blame me because I didn't do what you hoped me to do.

For I am a Feanorian. My fate has bound together with the Silmaril.

And also has been bound to you.


End file.
